Operation 'Spring Cleaning'
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: The Castle that Never Was is a truly marvelous palace but it does tend to get... dirty. Organinzation XIII is forced to clean the castle after a certain Superior develops an allergen. hints of Xemsax


warning: shounen-ai  
summary: The Castle that Never Was is a grand castle indeed, but soone or later, doesn't it get dirty? the Organization is forced to clean up house due to a certain Superior gaining a very common allergen.

**My next great one shot. Interesting story idea come out of the craziest senarios in real life as well as the hardest times. In other words, this story came out of a stupid time in my life when I was suffering from a terribly allergy attack XP. Turns out it was because my house hadn't been dusted in near three months. Thus, this fic was born!!**

* * *

It'd been about a year since the Castle That Never Was was erected within Deep Dive City. Since then, the Organization had continued to study and scheme there as well as protect the castle from the onslaught of heartless in the Nobody city. However, the Organization –being a group of male nobodies- lacked one important aspect of having a large castle as a home… it became dirty overtime…

Besides cleaning their own rooms, the rest of the castle was a dusty mess, but not noticed by the Organization. However, this was about to change very quickly.

Assembling within the throne room, all Organization members were already present, minus Xemnas, Saїx, Vexen, and Larxene, the aforementioned in Hollow Bastion on an assignment. Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion waited patiently on their thrones as the others tried their best to keep occupied.

Luxord decided to keep Demyx amazed with his fortune telling tarot cards, Axel was bugging Roxas with his annoying flirting, and Xigbar making a mockery of Marluxia on the usual and obvious flowery aura about him… much to the Graceful Assassin's great distaste.

"Nnn…! What's taking Xemnas so long?" Roxas growled in frustration, pushing Axel away. "Get on your own throne, damnit!"

"Awww, don't be that way, Roxy. Throne's big enough for two." The red head smirked, causing the poor teen to gag, but give up.

"Fine, but keep those hands where I can see 'em."

Rolling his eyes towards Axel's shameless flirting, Xaldin spoke up. "It is unlike the Superior to be missing from his own meeting."

"Yeeeeah. Rather suspicious, ne?" Xigbar snickered, taking his attention for Marly right now in order to join in the growing conversation about Xemnas.

"Well, I'd certainly delay from setting next to you for two hours." The Graceful Assassin spat, turning his nose up at the Freeshooter.

"Both explanations are poor." Zexion interrupted, silencing everyone near instantly. "The Superior is strong enough to take care of anything in his way, and the fact that nobodies can not feel anxious about anything rules out any discontent to be here on Xemnas' part."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Axel snorted, the Schemer glaring warningly.

"W-wait a minute," Roxas pondered, looking at all the thrones. "Where's Saїx?"

Sure enough, the seventh throne was empty. The absence of the unofficial 'ass-kisser' of the Organization drew Xigbar to one conclusion, a snicker hinting his next words.

"Hey dudes… ya think…?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Xaldin caught on first, a ring of pink surfacing about his cheeks. Although he'd expect Xigbar to think it up, he wasn't expecting him to actually be stupid enough to speak it. "Xigbar, really! Such vulgarity is not part of the Superior's personality."

"Heh, like he has one." Axel smirked, gaining a sneer from No. III.

"Oh oh oh!" Demyx bounced in his sit, eyes now on him. "I got an idea!" He grinned, picking a tarot card from Luxord's hand, but not reading it.

"Oh so the dirty blonde actually has an idea!" Marluxia chuckled tauntingly.

Pouting, Demyx looked up to Zexion, eyes completely serious now. "You can smell where people are, right? Then, why don't you smell Xemnas' aura in the castle so we'll know where he is?"

"Wow, and it was a good idea. No offence, Demy." Axel smirked, the water wielder still taking it personally and turning his back, arms crossed. "Why didn't I think of that?" Axel continued. "Well go ahead, Zexion. Sniff 'em out."

"Yes, so we can get on with our lives." Marluxia groaned his chin propped up in great frustration.

"Although it's a very logical plan of action, it's an idea I've already thought of." The Schemer frowned, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"Then what's stopin' ya dude?" Xigbar declared, starting to become irritated himself by Xemnas' tardiness.

"Are you frightened of what you might smell, Zexion?" Luxord grinned, "Especially with Saїx also missing from the count. Who knows where those two are." He added, Xigbar joining in the perverted laugh.

"Disgusting!" Zexion scoffed, rolling his eyes. "That's definitely NOT the reason I'm reframing from tracking his aura. If Xemnas is delaying his appearance, then his purpose is to do this task privately. I shall respect that."

"Privacy my ass…" Axel murmured underneath his breath.

"It's like we don't have other things to do than just sit here for his 'royal highness' to appear with his concubine! Save us your charity work, Zexion, do us all a favor and find him!" Marluxia growled, slamming a fist down on his armrest.

"I actually agree with flower boy on something." Axel replied arms and legs crossed. "Who gives a damn about Xemnas' privacy? Sniff him out, Zexion!"

The lower ranks started to join in the pitty-patter of complaining, Xigbar being on of them despite being number II.

"Hold your tongues!!"

The Organization fell dead silent to the powerful shout of No. V, Lexaeus, whom had been quiet up until now.

"The Superior may be late, but by no means are we to DARE disrespect whatever he is doing… as well as us higher ranks that make the decisions while he is not here." He emphasized, eyes glaring directly to Axel and Marluxia.

Putting his hands within his robes sleeves, Lexaeus sighed and leaned back upon his throne. "We shall wait a bit longer for Xemnas to arrive."

His words seemed to be final, and were. The older (or otherwise more mature) members continued to wait patiently while the neophytes started their antics again, trying to keep boredom at bay.

* * *

"A-ah… Xemnas. Having everyone assemble in the throne room just to have your way with me… oh yes… was very rude if I must s-say so mm-mmmmmy gods" 

"They can wait, Saїx…"

On the balcony of the Hallway of Empty Melodies, Xemnas had stopped Saїx from moving into the throne room. Having thrown him against the wall, the Superior had started on his 'before-meeting- planning period.

His hands were already probing inside the berserker nobody's coat, caressing alabaster skin he'd seen millions of times. The feel of leather fingers against his skin drove Saїx up the wall, withering beneath the man. Xemnas marveled at Saїx's hypersensitivity.

"Oh yes… they can definitely wait until I'm done." He whispered, his mouth hovering just over the man's neck and earlobe where studded earrings were placed in Saїx's ears.

"Superior… n-no we can not. Everyone's waiting…" Saїx cooed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he felt Xemnas grope at his ass inside his coat… right before feeling a finger slide past the rim of his pants.

"Superior!!" Saїx gasped, feeling a sharp nip to his neck and a leather finger against his anus. Tilting his neck to the side, he grasped Xemnas' robes firmly allowing No. I full access and view to his milky shoulders.

"I do not sense any rejection from you, so I shall continue. We best be quick so we can get to the meeting, ne, Saїx?" Xemnas murmured sexily, pressing his body closer to the berserker's.

As they shifted against the wall, the dust in the corners started to rise, mixing with the heating air between them. The suffocating dust reached Xemnas' nose, his mouth clamped around alabaster skin and his hands gingerly massaging a perfect ass. This dust set off a chain reaction that would sentence practical doom for the Organization… as well as this make out session.

First… heavy coughs.

The sudden splash of wet saliva over his neck caused Saїx to shout in surprise… and great disgust. Xemnas –startled by this new phenomenon- stumbled backwards, covering his mouth to try and muffle the violent coughs. It was terrible; the coughs turned to hacks and he was unable to breath. Saїx panicked from the sight.

"Xemnas! Xemnas-sama, what's wrong?" Saїx frowned, nearing him cautiously.

Then… sneezing.

Unable to control this newfound weakness, Xemnas' body reacted accordingly… which meant over-reacting.

"I…I-I…. IIiiiiaaaaaaaCHOO!!"

It wasn't the most attractive way to answer your lover's question, especially when that certain lover is looking straight at you upon your sneeze. The 80+ sneeze hit the berserker's face with more spit and snot. However, it did give a hint to Saїx as to what was wrong with Xemnas.

His eyebrows furrowed and his nose wrinkled in dismay, Saїx took the sleeves of his robe to gently wipe his and Xemnas' face. Saїx looked calm, but that was a VERY convincing ruse. Not only did this newfound illness cause him to have nasty snot all over his face, but caused them to cease their hot and heavy romp against the wall. Saїx was NOT pleased, but wouldn't let Xemnas know this. No, Saїx would only say a few choices words.

"Superior… you have allergies."

* * *

"Well then, I'm leaving. Clearly Xemnas is not coming; held up by a sexcapade." Marluxia huffed, sitting up on his throne with darkness starting to cover him. 

"Don't move!" shouted a curt command, rendering the restless throne room completely still and the Graceful Assassin from teleporting out.

The Seventh and Great Throne were suddenly filled, containing a greatly irritated Saїx and a miserable Xemnas. The Superior quickly looked about his members, checking for damage… it was always a bit chancy to leave them alone. Tensions tended to spark.

Axel noticed them entering together and smirked, whispering to Roxas where he sat. "Looks like they cut themselves short." He grinned, Roxas giggling in agreement. Why else would Saїx have such a short-tempered demeanor right now?

Despite the attempt not to be heard, the glares sent to the redhead caused him to smile sheepishly and the blonde to hide in his hood. "Tch…Fun killers." Axel mumbled.

"Sorry for the delay, but something haw… come to my atten---ten….tiOOON!" The announcement was cut short by a powerful sneeze, causing the Organization –minus Saїx- to gasp.

"What the hell?!" Luxord cursed, Demyx's eyes as wide as saucers.

"Xemnas… you sneezed…" Roxas replied, mouth a gap with disbelief. He didn't think the head nobody was capable of such a humanly action.

Zexion, surprised but not put off, scoffed towards Roxas' naivety. "Yes, obviously, number XIII."

"Question is, why? I thought Nobodies couldn't grow ill." puzzled Xaldin, Lexaeus nodding.

"He's not sick." Saїx sighed, all attentions going to him now.

"You would know." Axel added.

Sending a nasty glare his way, Saїx looked to his lap, elaborating. "The Superior is not sick. He's having an allergy attack. Anyone remember those from their past lives?"

A soft murmur lit the throne room, the response negative. No one could remember having allergies in their past lives or they simply had never had them. Xigbar suddenly snickered, eying Marluxia.

"Well, we ALL know flower boy couldn't have had allergies. Being around those roses has clogged his nose from smelling anything other than fragrances."

"Damn it, Xigbar!!" The Assassin snarled, clawing at his armrest.

Lexaeus growled in annoyance. "Silence!!!"

"Saїx, please continue." Xemnas nodded.

"Thank you, Superior." He smirked, causing Axel to gag. "Well, is seems that only Xemnas had allergies in his past life. Since we're nobodies, we still have our physical bodies, so we still retain some of our past life characteristics; Included that of allergies."

"Hmm… now that I think about it, Xemnas, you sneezed a lot in our teacher's (Ansem the Wise) study whenever it grew too dusty or the servants hadn't done a good job." Xaldin spoke, stroking his chin idly.

"Yes yes, I recall that," Zexion added. "And the flowers about Radiant Garden were you hell."

"Heh, looks like someone's going to have ta clean up house, Marluxia." Luxord laughed, Xigbar and Axel joining.

"No, but.. somet-t-thin needs to be done." Xemnas groaned, his sounding like his nose was pinched. Roxas and Demyx snickered underneath their breathes, unable to keep from laughing at Xemnas' new voice.

"Listen. Sora will not awaken for another five months. That's more than enough time to do something about the high level of dust inside the castle and the pollen gathering near the laboratories." Xemnas added, pinching the rim of his nose. "This castle was erected last year… and no-not cl… cle—ACHO!!"

"Gazoontight." Demyx smiled innocently; face red from held back laughter.

A bit of silence, then Xemnas continued. "Resuming. I need time to recover from this allergy attack, and while this is happening, all of you are to be assigned areas to clean and dust."

The neophytes were outraged.

"Are you kidding me?!" Roxas barked.

"Surely you must jest, Xemnas!" Luxord declared.

Demyx nod his head. "I'm not one for cleaning. I hardly clean my room."

"I will not lower myself to a petty maid's errand!" Marluxia shouted.

Axel was the maddest out of them all, emerald eyes flashing in rage. "Screw this! I don't care if you sneeze yourself half to death Xemnas, but no way in hell am I gon--- oh…"

The rest of the neophytes suddenly hushed, faced with the glares of the seven higher ranked members. They wouldn't allow Xemnas to suffer another moment if it could be helped and they'd be damned if they'd allow the lower ranks to talk down to him either.

Xemnas, knowing that everything was covered, nodded to his members. "I shall retire to my chambers. Xaldin, Zexion, Saїx… I t-t-t-t-trust…. ACHO!"

"Gazoontight." Demyx snorted, still upset.

"Yeah… I leave now." Xemnas frowned, disappearing within a portal of darkness.

Looking at each other, the three aforementioned members grinned mischievously, causing the rest to gloom with terror.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

"Ya know… Twilight's View seems bigger all of a sudden…" 

"Dude, how are we gonna clean the floor and the ceilings?!"

Demyx shrugged, looking about the vast area of Twilight's View. Taking a wipe of the staircase rails, Xigbar wrinkled his nose, looking at the grey material on his velvet black gloves.

"Eck… No wonder the Superior's sneezin' his brains out." Xigbar hugged, patting the dust off his hands. "Dust is everywhere!"

"Yuck… so where to start…? We don't even have cleaning supplies…" Demyx thought, cupping his chin.

Xigbar smacked his forehead. "Idiot. You have, like, the ultimate washing weapon to drench everything here from head to floor!" He declared, hands on his hips.

Demyx stilled looked lost, taping his chin lightly. Slowly but surly, the water-wielder gasped, clapping his hands together in a sort of triumph. "Oooooh, you mean my water power." He grinned, summoning his sitar.

"Yeeah… wow…" the other rolled his eyes, but smirked, unable to stay frustrated at anyone for long. "Now, summon up a bunch of those clones… and I'll get some target practice." snickered the Freeshooter while summoning his own shooting weapon. Cocking up his guns, Demyx quivered, holding his sitar protectively.

"No!" he gasped.

Xigbar face-faulted.

"What the hell is your problem?!"  
"I don't want you to shoot my clones!"  
"Why not, dude? It's the only way we'll get water on the ground."  
"I-I don't like my clones being destroyed…."

Sighing, Xigbar de-summoned his guns, rubbing his temples. "Alright alright alright… okay then smart guy… what do you suggest we do?"

Scratching the back of his head –careful not to mess up his hair- Demyx started to do just that, pacing a little. Growling in annoyance, Xigbar waited, tapping his foot; he was about to interrupt the 'thinking' process, but the mullet-bound boy lifted a finger, the Melodic Nocturne struck with a brilliant idea.

"I'm seriously not happy about this…"  
"Eh, come off it, flower boy. About time you cut back on this overgrown forest you call a garden."

Marluxia huffed and looked at his gardens with great pride and joy, eyes sparkling upon them as a father would to his newborn baby. Axel sighed in disgust.

"Look at this place! It takes up the whole lower part of the castle. Pollen's getting everywhere. Even I might start sneezing."

"Oh please. The Superior is overreacting. I put my gardens at the bottom of the castle in MY portal so there's no way that Xemnas' 'little allergies' are related to pollen…"

Little to Marluxia's knowledge –because of his rambling- Axel was already chopping and burning a good amount of colorful foliage. Turning around with a 'Axel, are you listening?', the Graceful Assassin screamed, taking out his scythe. His eyes burned with visible flames.

"You're trending on thin ice, number 8." He snarled, bearing his weapon strongly.

"Huh?" Turning around, Axel scoffed in seeing the enraged nobody, shaking his head. "Aww is the little gardener gonna cry? Fine; I've been meaning to blow off a bit of steam and a fight with you should do nicely."

"You'll regret those words."

* * *

Peeking over the corner, Roxas and Luxord spied at the long hallway that held the rooms VI through I. The two blondes were assigned to dust this hallway, but Luxord had another plan in store. 

"Luxord, are you sure about this? What if we get caught?" Roxas whispered, eying the hallway nervously at the mischievous plan at hand.

"Oh come on, boy. Nothing's gonna happen. Xaldin's cleaning the kitchen, Zexion's helping Vexen clean the laboratory, Lexaeus is cleaning the outside places, and Xemnas is way too miserable to notice us snooping through the other's room."

"And what about Saïx? I'm sure he's pampering the Superior right now." Luxord snickered, walking towards the door marked II.

"Alight, let's just see what's behind door number 2…" The gambler grinned, twisting the doorknob.

"Okay… but we'll do this quick and get back to these stupid chores." Roxas grumbled, following Luxord into the pitch-black room…

"Kawabonga!! WhoooHOOO!! Put the surf higher dude!"

"Sure thing Xiggy!"

Playing his sitar with a faster rhythm, the water wave grew higher and larger within Twilight's View, the Freeshooter's yells growing more excited. Demyx had come up wit the enjoyable idea to fill the whole sphere of Twilight's view with water while Xigbar could be entertained as well.

Xigbar was using a small amount of darkness to balance, and surf the large columns of water, having a hellava time. Where he surfed, the water columns followed, rubbing the walls of Twilight's view and cleaning it with great ease. Not only did it keep Xigbar entertained, but also Demyx's precious clones weren't destroyed in the process.

"Well, I see we're being creative."

Turning around, unconsciously ceasing to play, Demyx spotted a smirking Saïx whom had spoke up. "Oh hey Saïx… what's so funny?" pondered the water wielder, noticing the interesting smirk displayed over the berserker's demeanor. The sadistic nobody pointed to the source of his amusement; Xigbar was screaming at the top of his lungs, dropping at an alarming rate from where a water column had been before Demyx stopped playing.

"Ah!! Sorry, Xigbar!" called the Nocturne, playing quickly in order to save him from the darkness of Twilight's view's bottom levels.

"Idiot!! Almost killed me!" Xigbar snarled at the top of his lungs, flicking Demyx off.

Laughing nervously –knowing he deserved that- Demyx played a bit slower, the wave bringing Xigbar towards the stairs. Taking the incentive, Xigbar walked on thin air and stepped on the stairs, eying the Lunar Diviner.

"And what are you doing here, Saïx? Don't you have a nose to wipe?" He smirked, Demyx giggling to the snide comment.

Said Nobody was not humored. "He's sleeping right now. Xaldin, Zexion, and I are checking on progress."

Walking over to the hold bars of the stairs, he swiped the bar, looking at his black glove. His brows furrowed… "Hmmm…"

"Pretty awesome, eh Saïx-boy? Me and mullet boy here did a good-ass job, ne?" Xigbar grinned, nose in the air with pride even though Demyx did the heavier half of the work.

"Not quite…" Saïx replied cockily.

"Wha…? We cleaned everything! What else is there to clean?" Demyx frowned.

"Yeah, what's the deal, dude?" Xigbar huffed, hands on his hips.

"While you, indeed, cleaned Twilight's View… everything is now wet and will mold if not dried. Since we don't know exactly what the Superior is allergic to, we must eliminate all possible allergens in the castle and prevent anything else from coming. Including mold." Saïx explained, wiping his moist gloves on his robe.

"Then get Axel to dry it!" Xigbar snapped, waving a hand wildly.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure between the two of you –and with such great creativity- can come up with yet another brilliantly plan." And with a taunting snicker, VII left in a portal of darkness.

"Why you…!" snarled II, stopping his foot and great irritating. "Fucking kiss-ass uppy bastard!!"

Demyx whimpered pitifully, plopping down on the floor. "Twilight's View… just got a bit larger."

* * *

"So… you wanna touch 'em first?" 

"I'm not touchin' it! You do it!"

The two blondes, after having peeked and played with everything in the room they could, had spotted something rather interesting in Xaldin's closet. There, sleeping peacefully upon a makeshift bed of robes was a Rapid Dog heartless. Roxas, being the 'brave' one, poked its ears and watched as it yipped and turned away from the touch in its sleep.

"Omigod, it's… real…" Luxord gasped harshly.

"What the… why is there a live heartless in Xaldin's room, of all people." Roxas blinked, tilting his head in wonder.

"A soft spot does exist in that stabbity bastard after all." Grinned the Gambler. Kneeling, he picked up the dog heartless, much to Roxas' dismay.

"Lux! What the hell are you doing? Put him back!"

"Aww but Roxy! He's sooo cute. Let me hold 'em for a while."

"No! We gotta put everything back before Xaldin shows up." Roxas panicked, starting to flail about the room, putting things back suddenly. The alarming notice of a heartless in the room meant that they could be discovered by one of the higher ups and get into serious trouble.

Luxord frowned, holding the dog in a cradle. "Roxas! Shut up and calm down!"

"No, you shut up! You'll wake that dog and we'll get caught."

"No, YOUR yelling's gonna wake him!"

"Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"

"Well well… rats are in my room."

Freezing dead in their arguing, Luxord and Roxas started to sweat rivers as the infamous six lances swirled and encircled them, one pressed against X's head.

"Rumy…" Xaldin whispered with a toothy grin.

Suddenly, and ironically, the Rapid Dog popped open its eyes from the soft summoning of its name, panting wildly. "Bark bark!" he greeted, Luxord dropping him where he stood, uncertain of the heartless next move.

"Sick 'em, Rumy…"

With the next command, the dog's cute demeanor turned sour, and the two blondes could only cower in fear –their backs against the wall- as the form-mouth dog neared him. But, before they were torn to shred, Luxord glared towards Roxas.

"This is all your fault…"

* * *

The glory that was one Marluxia's garden… was now a devastated mess of ashes, burned trees, and scorched plants and earth. Marluxia, stunned shitless, could only stare in horror of his palace destroyed. 

"M-m-m-m-m-y…. beautiful plants… my roses… my everything!!" wailed the pink-haired assassin, his chibi-sadness showing all over.

Axel, on the other hand, was clapping his hands clean of a job well done.

"Thanks a lot, Marly. That fight we had not only stretched me out, but also cut out job load in half." He snickered, having no such remorse for the balling organization member.

Turning around to leave, the red-head's eyes landed on Zexion appearing viva portal o darkness. Taking one short look about the area, the Schemer smirked, folding his arms. "Guess you two are done. Nice job." He declared Couldn't have done a better job myself, Axel.

"Yeah, well, I never half-ass anything. Unfortunately, Marluxia over here doesn't seem to under the concept that flowers actually DO grow back."

"Indeed." Zexion scoffed, watching XI curl into a fetal potion among the rumble.

"Well, Axel, once Marluxia unravels himself, assemble at the Throne room. Xemnas awaits a progress report from the cleaning jobs." The 'poof'; Zexion was gone.

Looking over his shoulder, the red-head took three seconds to think about helping Marluxia get over it before sucking his teeth. "Yeah right. Meet ya at the TR, Marly!" He grinned, waving him off and disappearing viva le POD.

As VIII left, he wasn't able to see Marluxia's eyes glowing in anger, his teeth gritting together. _I WILL get revenge…. rEvEnGe!!!_

* * *

Back at the Throne Room, Xemnas –eyes red and puffy from rubbing them- watched as Saїx put the finishing shine on the throne room. He took a deep breath and sighed, glad not to gain a sneeze. "Aahhh… lovely job, Saїx. I feel a bit of relief already." 

Nodding, Saїx transported himself upon his Superior's throne, sitting crossed legged upon an arms rest with catlike balance. "I'm grateful for that Superior. The faster you gain relief…" He purred, falling into Xemnas' lap. "…the faster we can start over from the top, Xemnas."

"Well aren't we eager. Oh, and I apologize for before. That was truly disgusting—sneezing on you like that."

"No need to apologize. You weren't in control and I forgave you after a while."

"Heh. Aren't we merciful?"

The berserker snickered before transporting from Xemnas' lap, appearing on his respectful throne.

"Hopefully," Xemnas started, "the others have been as dutiful in their jobs as you have."

However, as the Organization started to assemble, it was soon apparent that… wasn't exactly the case. Demyx and Xigbar soaked their thrones upon entry, Roxas and Luxord were covered in slashes and bites marks (which were covered in bandages), and Axel appeared unharmed for the most part… while Marluxia –unharmed- stared dangers towards the red-head.

_Okay… maybe not so well…_ thought the head Nobody, especially when Zexion and Xaldin appeared, who looked amused beyond belief.

"Dare I ask…?" Xemnas sighed, pinching the rim of his nose. He felt a head ache coming on--- and just on cue, Lexaeus appeared, arms crossed and looking thoroughly relaxed. _Nearly forgot about him…_

"Twilight's View and the rest of the interior of the castle is cleaned." reported Saїx.

"Like hell it is…" snarled the Freeshooter.

"The hallways have been dusted" Xaldin smirked.

"Twice… T.T" Roxas whimpered.

"And the gardens' been trimmed." Zexion finished, Axel snickering soundly.

All eyes were now on Lexaeus, whom said nothing.

"And what were you doing, Lexy? Didn't hear eye or rock out of ya." Xigbar snorted.

"Library. Cleaning the library." He grinned, which nobody believed--- then another sneeze from Xemnas, causing everyone to groan with dismay.

"Here we go…" Axel noted.

"Gazoontight." Demyx added.

"Is something wrong, Superior?" Lexaeus asked, "The castle is clean; you should be feeling better now."

"Hmmm… is it now?" Xemnas huffed, glaring towards the Silent Hero, "Then I must be allergic to your bullshit."

"Wha wha whaaaaaaaa…." Laughed Roxas -the whole Organization joining in- much to Lexaeus' dismay.


End file.
